An Up Coming Happily Ever After
by Iris-Reid92
Summary: Hermione is pregnant who is the father? And why does Remus have a necklace that is the other half to Hermione's? SEQUEL to "Severus Snape's Mistake" If you haven't read that yet I suggest you read that first before you read this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to you all for your reviews and I am SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! This is the sequel to "Severus Snape's Mistake." Please keep in mind that I don't know anything about how a woman knows she is pregnant. **

* * *

><p>HermionePOV – One month later<p>

Oh no I can't be.

I couldn't possibly be…

And yet there it was staring at me in the face. It was undeniable the little pick positive sign was going to possibly be the death of me if Sev…I mean Professor Snape ever found out that I was pregnant.

_Pregnant…_

I always thought of one day having a family but I never thought that it would happen this soon and…the memory of the way he treated me that morning is still fresh in my mind and as soon as the it comes tears come with it.

_He will never meet this child…_his_ child._

That thought has been in my mind since I took the test. No, he won't meet this child and won't even know about it. Not if I can help it.

I dried my tears and walked out of my room to the Great Hall. As I walked I knew that I looked dead on my feet, unusually pale, dark circle under my eyes, the ghost of a smile, voice sore from lack of use, and last but not least my skin has grown cold to the touch. I knew that almost everyone was going to be worried about me.

I don't care. Not anymore.

As took my seat and waited for the headmistress' speech to end I tried my best to keep a strong front even though I knew that most would be able to see through it.

"…feast begin," she said and suddenly the food was there for all to enjoy.

I carefully picked my food (even though I would have normally eaten anything if the night would have been like any other). My favorite vegetables, fruits and deserts were all I was going to eat tonight now that I might go through weird food cravings and wouldn't be able to keep most of it down.

I kept my gaze down and focused on what I was eating, I could never look at either Remus or Severus in the eyes after that night's events.

"Are you feeling well Hermione?" Remus asked with a concerned look on his face and an equally concerned looking Snape.

I was shocked when they asked if I was al right. I had already made the choice of not telling them of the child so why not start now?

"Yes, I'm al right. Just tired from the week's work." I said and Sev…Professor Snape seemed to take that well enough but Remus would not take that at all.

Oh, shit!

Damn his werewolf instincts to hell he knows…

"Hermione I think you should go to the Hospital Wing…now," he said in a tone that said I clearly had no choice in the matter.

And no soon were his words out that Snape was looking at him with surprise in his and clearly on his normally expressionless face.

"What do you mean that she needs to go the Hospital Wing?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just tired. That's all." I said getting angry.

"Its not just that Hermione and you know it." Remus said getting angry himself.

I couldn't believe them one minute they are both looking at me like I'm some cave woman and the next like I am they woman that has known them since I was student here. Appetite lost I got up and walked out of the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing to check if the baby was growing and was healthy so far.

Then everything went black.

"We found her on the ground while we were walking out of dinner, we don't even know what caused her to faint." I heard one voice say.

"Well, she did say she was tired during dinner tonight," another voice said.

"Keep your voices down the both of you she is starting to wake up." A woman's vice said.

I opened my eyes to meet a pair of black eyes, sky blues, and a steely blues. Oh great the father of my unborn child, Poppy, and the person I consider my only friend are here.

Can the night get any worse?

"Hermione, did you know you were pregnant?" Poppy asked worry showing on her face.

Yep, it just got worse.

I looked away from them knowing that Severus was either going to yell and say to get rid of the child or sneak a potion in my morning juice to make me loose it. Or both.

"Boys, both of you go outside. Now," Poppy said sternly.

They both reluctantly left to wait outside possibly. Poppy came to my side and sat at the edge of the bed and held my hand. I couldn't stop the tears as the fell. I sat up and Poppy wrapped me in a motherly hug.

"Now tell me hun did you know you were pregnant?" she asked.

"Not until I took a test this morning. I had been feeling sick lately and decided to take a pregnancy test to eliminate that as a possibility. And it turned out to be true that I am pregnant." I cried.

"Who is the father?" she asked sincerely.

I looked at her and asked, "Whom did I leave the Christmas party with?" the tears came faster as the memories of the morning after coming back.

"Oh, my lord someone spiked the punch didn't they or your drinks most definitely because no one else was drunk after the ball was over." She said sadly and worriedly.

"Get them in here. The both of them please." I said wiping away the last tears. She seemed to understand that I wanted the fighting to be done with before they found out the wrong way and really did loose their minds and killed each other off.

As Severus and Remus took a seat on the cot next to me I told them no beating around the bush.

"I'm pregnant." I waited for them to snap and as predicted Severus was the first to snap.

"What do you mean you are pregnant!" he yelled seeming to make the whole room shake. I was never afraid of him before but now I was. Of what he might say, do, the latter.

Where as Remus he just sat there gapping at me like I was some sort of alien. I looked at the floor and waited for them to cool off. I might not be showing it but what they thought of me being pregnant mattered to me more than anything.

"Well now that the cat is out of the bag as muggles say shall we check on the baby's vitals?" Poppy asked to break the ice.

I nodded and as soon as my robes were of she ran a diagnostic spell over my lower belly and gasped.

"What is it?" I asked scared that my baby would have died without even being able to live yet.

"Nothing bad my dear believe me this is the better half of something good I assure you. You seem to be carrying twins both girls. Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she said happily.

Twins! I was going to have twins!

I dared a look at the boys and noticed that Severus was as amazed as I was. Remus was smiling like crazy when he heard the news.

"I'm so happy for you Herms. Do you think the father would be happy to hear the news," he asked curiously.

The tears came but didn't fall thank the gods.

"I don't think he would," I whispered.

"What do you mean 'you don't think he would?" Both Remus and Severus asked at the same time.

I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Because, he…he…doesn't w…want me. And I'm pretty sure that if he doesn't want me he won't the girls either and if he does he will more than likely fight for custody and wont let me see them." I said turning away from them.

The tears started to fall and I couldn't nor wanted to stop them. Poppy had left to her office to give us three some privacy.

"Herms I have something to tell you that will more than likely will give you heart attack at first but it must be said." Remus said.

"Alright I'm all ears," I said turning to look at him.

"When I was a young boy, and before Severus says anything it was before I was even remotely close to being eleven years old, my parents told me that they had daughter, my twin sister. I was told that they did it because they were afraid of the Dark Lord finding her while we were on the run…"

"Where are you going with this Remus?" I asked knowing fully well where he was going with it.

"I'm saying that you are my sister Herms," he said simply.

"How can this be?" I asked fingering my hidden necklace.

"By any chance you wouldn't happen to be wearing half of a necklace would you? It's supposed to be a heart that our mother gave us." He said showing me his half of the necklace I have.

I nodded and showed him mine. And I was surprised to see that the haves fit perfectly.

I have a TWIN brother.

"Well this changes things. But wait if we twins how is it possible that I am younger than you?" I asked.

"My mother brought you to the future using a time turner in order for you to be safe and raised in a future where the Dark Lord was gone, of course she was wrong but the point is that she tried to keep you safe and away from harms way." He said sitting next to me on the cot.

"This is a whole LOT to take in, in a single day." I said feeling dizzy.

"Hermione maybe you should lie down," Severus said with concern in his voice.

"You actually care," I said to him.

He looked at me with surprise at what I said.

"Herms, I'm going to wait outside to give you and Severus a chance to talk. Ok?" Remus asked with a kind smile.

I nodded

"Hermione, about that night. There is something you need to know," he said nervously.

I nodded for him to go on.

"That morning when I woke up I didn't expect you to be there. I…I had feelings growing for you ever since you came back to Hogwarts…I just thought that you would not return my feelings and that morning I thought that you would have been disgusted. And I know that it was irresponsible of me but I drank an entire bottle of Firewhiskey in the process. I guess that my drinking got heavier as the thoughts of your reaction to the morning kept running through my mind." He finished explaining.

I was surprised to say the least. But understood the feeling.

"Well, that is mouthful," I said with a laugh.

"I mean, I know what you felt that morning. I was wreck I didn't know what to think or say or even do after I walked out of the bedroom. I was scared of your reaction to the fact that we had both been…together for the night. And when you told me to leave I thought that I was right and your reaction was not a good one." I said truthfully.

He nodded understanding.

"If its alright with you I would for us to start over and actually try to have a relationship between us." He said nervously suddenly interested with the bed sheets.

I grabbed is face in my hands and turned his face to mine and smiled kindly. I nodded agreeing to his proposal. Severus for what seems to be the first time in a long time smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" I asked extending my hand out.

He laughed good-naturedly and said, "Hello, I'm Severus Snape Potions Master of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss."

And soon as the re-introductions were made he reached for my face and pulled me down for a kiss. But as soon as we were close Remus had to barge in an interrupt.

Typical right?

"Well, how did the…oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked with a cocky stupid grin on his face.

I threw the pillow at him and proceeded to kiss Severus not having a care in the world of who saw us in a make-out session, a **major** make-out session.

* * *

><p>(2 month later) Author's POV<p>

As the month progressed Remus told Hermione of their parents and what happened to them as well as any other family they may have and grew close. Remus quickly became the brother Hermione always wanted and her most trusted confidant (next to Severus of course).

The relationship between Severus and Hermione was blossoming into a very beautiful flower and to everyone's surprise Severus took to being a soon-to-be-father rather well to the point that he asked Hermione to move in with him. Remus only visited twice a day and sometimes interrupting very intimate moments between the couple.

"Why does he always come at very and I do mean very inappropriate times." Severus said once.

"I know, he does tend to get annoying after awhile." Hermione agreed.

Severus started to worry as an evil grin slowly appeared on her normally peaceful face.

"What could you be thinking about that has you smiling like _that,_ woman?" Severus asked scared and slightly nervous of whatever she had in mind.

"How about we give her a show?" She said.

Now he was truly intrigued.

'_A show, hmmm. It does sound like a way to have a bit of revenge. The question is, what kind of show is it?'_ Severus thought to himself.

"Hermione, what kind of show is it suppose to be? If I may ask." He asked getting more nervous by the minute.

"How about we let him in and let him see what he really is interrupting every now and again." Hermione said.

"Oh, that kind of show." Severus said liking the idea of that.

"And this way you can get your revenge on him," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you are right my dear. Now all we need to wait is for the next time he will be banging on our door again." Severus said grinning evilly as well.

Not ten minutes later there was a knocking on the door Severus and Hermione moved fast to get in a _very _compromising position the showed _a lot _of skin (but not _too_ much) and waited for the person at the door to let them know who they were just to be sure that it was Remus that was at the door.

"Herms open the door you know its me," Remus said from the other side of the portrait whole.

But in the bedroom Hermione was getting hot and bothered by a _very_ eager Severus. His hands were everywhere on her butt, lower and upper back and down again, and kissing her like a fish out of water. Hermione was not far behind pulling at him to keep going. They almost forgot of their pending plan as the already heated session got hotter and hotter.

"Herms, are you in there?" the couple heard Remus ask.

"Severus if we are going to do this lets do it now before we get to far," Hermione said breathlessly.

Severus nodded and waved his wand to open the door.

"HermiOH…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Remus asked as soon as he saw what his sister and Severus were up to.

"What do you think we are doing wolf?" Severus asked breathlessly.

"This is what you get for visiting as often as you do. I got needs Remus, do to the fact that I am pregnant and the hormones and sex drive of a pregnant woman tend to grow as the pregnancy progresses." Hermione said dreading the idea of a show since her plan was to scare Remus blind.

"Now if you are done looking at us like a horny bastard, GET OUT!" Severus yelled.

"Oh, believe me I'm gone. And Herms the next time you want me over just call, ok?" Remus asked his sister covering his eyes.

"Ok, Remus and sorry we had to put you through this." Hermione said not really meaning the apology.

As soon as Remus left Severus asked Hermione, " You didn't really mean it when you said 'I'm sorry' did you?"

"Hmm, no." She said simply.

"Now that we scared my poor brother away why don't you keep doing that thing with your hand now." She said wanting to get back to her night of passion.

"Oh, believe me it will be my pleasure," Severus said smiling.

And it was truly his pleasure to love her into oblivion.

(2 Weeks later)

"Severus it's just a sonogram. We are going to see our daughters for the first time ever!" Hermione said excitedly.

Remus had learned his lesson about constant visits and talked it out with Severus on when would be a good time for them three to get together. Severus was pleased with how the 'show' changed and somehow controlled the over protective feeling Remus had over Hermione and agreed to meet with him twice a week in the Three Broomsticks. To everyone's surprise the former Marauder and Severus reconciled and formed a strong friendship.

"It's a nice surprise to see the both you move on from what happened so long ago," Headmistress McGonagall had said when she saw both men walking back to the castle one afternoon laughing for all they were worth.

The Headmistress is not by any means an ignorant woman but she like many others that both had worked and known Severus thought of him, to say in a few words, a sour and a grump and possibly not able to accept let alone express love. Yes she had seen the way Hermione and Severus behaved around each other but she took a joke from both parties. But at seeing both Remus and Severus behave like they have been friends since the beginning of time was finally enough proof for her to believe what her Transfigurations Teacher has been trying to tell her all along.

To the trio's surprise as they walked into the Hospital Wing they saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger along with Harry waiting for them to arrive.

Hermione was happy to see her (almost) brother there and gladly jumped into his arms.

"Harry! What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I mean." Hermione said happy that she was going to be able to explain everything that had been going on this year.

"Severus sent me an owl saying we all had to talk, well all of us minus your folks that is," he said looking disgustedly and dissapointedly.

I looked at Severus for confirmation and he nodded with a small grin.

"What does he mean without us?" Mr. Granger asked angrily.

"Exactly what he means to say da…I mean Benjamin." Hermione said remembering the day that both her parents had disowned her.

As tears came Harry pulled her into Madam Pomfry's office.

"What are they doing here Harry?" Hermione asked her voice thick with tears.

"I called them here," said a new voice coming in to the room.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Harry asked anger rising in him.

"What does it look like I'm doing. I'm trying to get my girl back." Ron said with a cocky smile.

"You are WHAT!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I came to talk you about us," he had the nerve to say.

'_He has the nerve to talk about "us" now in hopes that we get back together!' _Hermione thought as she got angrier and angrier.

"There is no "us" Ronald. Now leave and tell my par…the Grangers to leave too before I hex the living out of all of you." She seethed.

"Why would you not want me back? We are suppose to be together you and I remember?" Ron said quickly loosing his temper with Hermione.

And Severus, Remus and Harry noticed. They needed a plan and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To those that have wanted a sequel to "Severus Snape's Mistake" here you have it.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**More chapters coming up. PROMISE!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have gotten the message that the multiple POV's are annoying so from now on they will be from Hermione only. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer is in Ch. 1.**

* * *

><p>I didn't know what to think about this. Why was Ron thinking that I would take him back? And why were my parents here? So many questions not enough time to answer them.<p>

"Ron, what makes you think that we could get back together?" I asked him incredulously.

"We were always supposed to end up together Mione. I knew that as we continued to grow we would unconditionally love each other. Don't you think so?" he asked his voice growing louder as time continued to pass.

Oh, he thinks that we're suppose to be together, unconditionally love each other, and be one big ass happy family where he continually knocks me up and goes to work while I take care of _everyone _including _him_! What the hell is the matter with him? Did he forget about Lavender all of the sudden?

Wait! Lavender! He knocked her up the last time we spoke. Yes, weird I know but Lavender and I have grown quite close since she realized that Ron was only with her for the sex factor and nothing else. After he left her she sent me an owl asking if we could talk and I agreed. That was six months ago and since then we have been close. The last time we spoke she said that I needed help making Ron realize that he has hurt the people that love him the most that she would help me however she could. With that thought in mind I said.

"I need a minute to make a floo call, I'll be right back," and with that I walked out to Poppy's office before anyone could make an objection.

With the door locked and warded I called Lavender.

"Hi, Hermione how are you?" she asked with a warm smile. To be honest once you got to know Lavender you would be shocked to find how warm and kind a person she is.

"Fine thanks but I need help with a pest problem," I said. She nodded understanding who the pest is.

"Alright hold on give me a minute to come through." I nodded and stepped to the side.

As soon as she was in the office we started formulating a plan of action.

Five minutes later we had a completely full proof plan.

"How's the pregnancy so far Lav?" I asked giving her a hug.

"Its been fine but I would be better if Ron could see how much a git he is being towards everybody including his own parents. Did you know that Molly is near disownment when it comes to Ron?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Well, after Ron left you he went on a whoring spree for awhile. I know because some of those women were from houses in this school. And when you go to a spa gossip flies faster than Harry looking for the golden snitch." She said matter-of-factly.

I nodded knowing of Ron and his appetite for sex.

"Wait a minute," I said, "since when does Molly talk to you? Not that you are a bad person, its just that there was a moment in time when Molly thought you were getting in between me and Ron's relationship from what she told me Ron told her. But as far as I know that could have been a lie too." I said deep in thought.

She nodded in understanding and said, "I know, to be completely honest I was surprised when she sent me an owl asking if we could meet. I was a little afraid of what she might do but decided to meet her anyway. When we met the first thing she told me was that she had a feeling that Ron was hiding something. When I told her the little I knew and what you told me, which she seemed to know, she didn't look as surprised as I thought she would be. In all honesty I thought she was going to explode but she really didn't seem at all surprised. In my opinion Momma Weasley agrees and supports the heavy, heavy sexual appetite her son is sporting." She said just as speechless herself as I myself felt.

Molly? Supporting Ron and his sexual appetite?

"Molly never said anything to me about it." I said. Then I realized.

"I just had an epiphany," Lavender looked at me expectantly. "Ron is Molly's baby boy there is nothing she wouldn't do for him." I said realizing how right that sounded.

"You know your right Mione. And I also have a list of girls who want their fair share of revenge on Won Won." At that I had to smile we were going to need a very and I do mean _very_ clingy woman that has a _very_ powerful crush on Ron, still.

"Hermione, is everything alright in there?" I heard Severus ask.

Lavender looked at me with shock.

"Yes, everything's alright be right out." I called out trying to keep calm.

"Alright," he said.

"You and the Bat of the Dungeons?" Lavender asked more surprised than shocked.

I nodded waiting for the first person to judge Severus' relationship with me.

"I'm so happy for you. I mean yes I'm shocked but at the same time relieved that you are with someone that understands you more than most people would. And to be honest its about time Professor Snape found a little happiness." She smiled.

I let go of the breath I was holding and hugged her.

"I will explain the baby bump later. And by later I mean after we take care of Ron." I said wickedly. She nodded and let me go first as planned.

As emotional as I was getting me to cry was simple enough.

I walked out of the office crying and focused on Ron.

"Hermione what's wrong? What happened?" Severus, Remus, and Harry asked at the same time. I nodded and winked they seemed to calm down but stayed somewhat anxious because they didn't know what I was going to do.

"You want to get back together you say?" I asked Ron.

He nodded with a shit-eating grin.

"You want a family you say," I continued.

He nodded also with the same shit-eating grin.

"How do you plan on making and 'us' work when you already have some chick knocked up huh?" I yelled. And in comes in Lavender in the same state as me only her stomach was bigger than mine.

"Yes, Won Won how do you?" she asked hysterically "crying."

At the sight of Lavender Ron's smile turned to one of a frown of fear.

"Lav babe hi." He said trying to play cool but failing, miserably.

"Yeah, hi to you too," she said "angrily."

"What are you doing here?" he asked still trying to be cool about finding Lav out here.

"I was down in Hogsmeade looking at the shops and thought that it would be good to visit Hogwarts again just to say hello to the teachers and got caught up in a conversation with Madame Pomfrey," this was so believable that I my self thought it real. Thank the Gods Madame Pomfrey was in this plan. If not this would have never worked (the plan was explained to her while Hermione and Lavender were discussing the plan).

"And to think that I _was_ actually thinking of taking you back. Then I see Hermione coming in. Now I'm thinking that she was there to take you back. No, I couldn't let her do that now could I. Ron what we had was beautiful and look what we have created." She said pointing to her six almost seven month old baby bump.

"You were pregnant?" Ron said sounding surprised, but the look in his eyes said something else.

"Oh, don't be dumber than you really are Ronald Weasly you knew perfectly well that I was pregnant when you left me." Everyone in the room gapped at Ron in shock.

"So, what if I did leave you. You and every other chick I have been with were just fucks. Only Hermione means the world to me. What do you say 'Mione? Come back to me?" he said extending a hand for me to take.

Was he kidding her and me? He had just confessed that he was unfaithful to both me and Lavender

"One last question." I said as tears came down faster. Hormones what can you do?

"Name it," he said walking to me.

"Did you ever cheat on me or Lavender?" At this he stopped walking and his face paled.

"No I didn't," he stuttered.

"Would you drink veritasirum and answer?" I said knowing he didn't know what it was.

"Verita–what?" he asked.

"Veritasirum. It's a potion to help you relax," I said.

When he heard that he calmed down a little and nodded.

"Severus if you have any would you mind getting some?" I asked with a wink.

He grinned evilly and nodded.

"You really trust him to bring me a calming draught?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, I really do." I simply said.

No one spoke as we waited for Severus to bring in the Veritasirum.

As the minutes ticked by both me and Lavender began to 'calm down some' and the tears stopped.

"So, Harry how has your relationship with Ginny been?" Remus asked even though most of us knew the answer to that. Well almost everyone, most of us are pretty sure Ron doesn't know anything about the current status of Harry and Ginny's relationship.

"Well. Its going well. She's getting married in a week and…"

"WHAT!" Ron interrupted Harry before he could even finish. "Ginny is getting married to someone else!" Ron asked.

Everyone nodded even Lavender.

"Why the hell wasn't I told about this?" he asked angrily.

"Because when any of us tried to tell you anything you refused to hear the truth of how life has turned out for us, all of us, individually. Ginny and I had a talk after the final battle and knew that with our different wants in life and what we wanted in a whole wouldn't wholly work with our personal relationship and we knew that if we took it any further that it would just end up in a divorce. Plus, its been five years Ron, _five years_ and you didn't think that change wouldn't come? Yes Ginny is getting married and yes we are still close friends. How could we not be? We have been friends since here second year here and yes we dated but as danger kept coming closer and the reality of the situation soon became hard to ignore we all started to grow up. Ginny grew up, I grew up hell even Draco Malfoy grew up. Maybe its time for you to do the same thing for a change and stop blaming every little mistake you make, made, and will make ton those that love you and want nothing but the best for you. Its not fair for them." Harry said to Ron.

Everyone was stunned there were gapping mouths on everyone and no one was surprised by Harry's speech because it was the truth. Everyone _had_ grown up _a lot_ and with growing came a clearer conscious and a wider look on life than what most of the adults (back then) were hiding and painting for us.

When Ginny and Harry announced that they were no longer going to continue their relationship to say that everyone was surprised was an understatement both Ron and Molly were beyond angry and just could wrap their minds around the fact the 'The–Boy–Who–Lived' wasn't going to be part of the family. The rest of the Weasley clan was a bit more understanding and stayed close with Harry. When I decided to come back to Hogwarts to teach the same dynamic duo had the inane thought that I should be a stay at home wife, raise the kids, cook, clean, and take care of a tired 'hard working husband'. My answer to that thought is by raising the kids does Ron count as one? Yes, yes he does.

"Has _anyone_ met this future_ husband_ of Ginny's?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"YES," everyone present in the room said.

"ALL OF YOU HAVE MET HIM!" It was a statement more than an answer.

"YEEEES!" Everyone yelled at him.

"Does my mother know about this?" he asked a little bit more quiet now.

"Yes she does and due that she disowned Ginny even though she has a successful career as a quidditch player, a full education incase anything should happen, _and_ a good man that loves and cares for her and would do anything to help her through any crisis she might go through!" Harry yelled loosing his patience with Ron.

Ron remained silent not knowing how to react to the information and the lashing he is getting.

"Here is the veritasirum you requested Ms. Granger." Severus said coming into the room.

Oh, how I love him.

"Thank you," I answered, "Here Ron drink this you'll feel better." I said trying to keep my face as serious and somber as possible.

"Thanks babe," he said with a smile.

Eww! Don't ANYONE AND I MEAN ANYONE CALL BE BABE!

Not even Severus calls me that. Thank the GODS!

"Feel any better Ron?" I asked.

"Yeah, a little," he said.

"I'm going to ask again just to be sure. Have you _ever_ cheated on me and/or Lavender while you were in a relationship with either of us?" I asked.

"Yes, I have," he said. Well, what's done is done the veritasirum did what it was destined to do.

"One last question. Did you love any of them?" everyone was staring at him as he thought of an answer.

"Yes," he said simply.

"Who?" Lavender asked.

"Pavarti Patil." He said.

He loves Pavarti and is here trying to get me.

"Here's a head's up Ronald Weasly she is pregnant with _your child_ and you better do something about it." Lavender said.

"Did you really expect to get me back knowing that you love another woman?" I asked suddenly getting angry.

"Yes, I hoped that I would be able to get a harem if I got them pregnant. The only one left to knock up was you. That way I have every beautiful woman that was ever a part of this school and in the lion's den." He said with a shrug.

What is this Ancient China? He knows better than most that the ministry will never allow that! He does need a reality check BIG TIME!

"The Ministry will never let you have a harem of wives Ronald. You will end up in Azkaban for it." Remus said getting angry.

Ron was quiet as this sank in.

"I still want you Mione I hope you see that." He said looking at me.

"You should leave Ron and leave me alone." I said getting mad at the thought he expected me to still be in love with him.

"Mione please we can still be together. We were meant to be." he said.

Ok now he was grasping for straws.

"Ron, no. And just so you know just because people expected us to be together and marry and live happily ever after don't mean that it will become a reality." I said trying to be gentle.

"I guess your right. Mione I'm sorry. And before you say anything Lavender I have been putting child support money in an account at gringotts for you and the baby, and now I haven't gotten anyone _else_ unless that other girl is Pavarti." He said looking at Lavender angrily.

"And just so you know the guy that Ginny is marrying is a good man with a agood heart just because you and your mother don't want to see it doesn't mean the rest of us can't." I said sternly.

"Yeah, I guess your right about that." He said. "I'm sorry everyone. I shouldn't have said and/or done the things I have been doing I guess the fame went to my head and take hold. And mom, well mom was taken by the thought that at least one of her children would be popular and be recognized." We all nodded at that understanding what he meant. "And just so you know your folks didn't come here with me. Mom sent them I have no idea why." He said nodding towards the door where we were all sure my parents were still waiting.

"Ron just so you know there is someone there for me…" I started to say looking at Severus for the ok.

Severus reluctantly nodded and moved to stand beside me. Ron was shocked when he realized that my main man was going to be Severus.

"I always knew you would end up with someone smart Mione." He said with a smile. "But just so its out there, he hurts you he dies." He said hugging me close in a brotherly hug.

"Here, here," everyone said in agreement.

"Well it looks like the last force to face is that of your parents, love." Severus said taking my hand in his. I nodded getting sad know that they will never take be back.

Everyone in the room had a gentle smile on their face. I looked at Severus and we knew that we had their support.

"Come on lets face my parents shall we?" I said looking at everyone.

As we made our way out of the private room we seemed to be in I knew that no matter what I was going to have my family here.

"What is it you want?" Severus asked in his asshole professor voice.

"And who are you to ask such a question and in such a manner?" Benjamin asked. Jane (my mother) just looked at me with a sad and disappointed look in her eyes. As she looked over at Ron the look disappeared and in its place came love. Were they thinking that I was going to take Ron back? I they are the are sorely mistaking.

"I'm Hermione's partner," he said simply.

My parents looked at me shocked. Whether it was because he was old enough to be my father or because he looked like he was going to kill someone or just because he looked like the kind of guy that well wasn't suppose to be with me. Whatever reason they had was not my problem.

"Him?" Jane asked.

"Yes, him. Why?" I asked wanting to know what they are thinking.

"Well, for starters he is old enough to be your father, I was told that he killed the former Headmaster of the school, yes?" Jane said smugly.

So, they think that by bringing up his past they can make me "see" him as an evil person?

"And, he was one of this dark lord's followers killing, raping, and doing unspeakable things to innocent people for what being non-magical?" Benjamin said looking at us with a combination of smugness and nonchalant ness.

Benjamin smiled at the look of pure shock on Severus' face. Severus' gaze turned to me and whispered the words I never thought I could here him say.

"He's right, I have done some horrible things in my past Hermione," with that he walked out of the Hospital Wing.

No, no, no! Don't you dare leave me! I thought. All of the sudden the room started to spin.

The smug and evil look didn't leave my parents' faces.

"Hermione, are you alright?" I heard Remus ask.

I turned to look at him and saw his hand reach up to wipe away the tear that I didn't know had fallen. This is two months ago all over again.

"I have to go." I said. My voice sounded empty even to me. I looked over at the Grangers and said; "Leave. You are no longer welcome here." And turned to leave hoping that they would do what I told the too. But my luck had definitely run out.

"Where the hell do you think your going? To him?" Benjamin asked getting angry.

"I can't do that anymore because you broke him. You threw at his face the very thing he has been redeeming himself for for years. Do you hate me so much that I can't even pick my own husband and be happy for the first time since you _abandoned _me?" I asked.

"Oh sweetheart we don't…" Jane started to say but I cut her off. I knew that whatever she was going to say would not mean a damn thing.

"Oh, _now_ it's sweetheart? I hate you." I said quietly.

They both laughed.

"You what?" They asked still laughing.

"I said, I hate you," I said louder this time. They looked at me stunned.

"What do you mean you hate us?" Jane asked with real and actual fear in her voice.

"Exactly what it means. Yes you raised me and with that raising came and understanding of life that neither of you had and never will have. That understanding has helped me help him this past few months. And now all that work has gone to waste thanks to the death eater comment. Had it ever occurred to you that I might actually be _happy_ with him!" I asked the tears falling. I didn't care that they were seeing them fall they stolen my happiness with his past.

The look on the Grangers' faces was worth millions. As I walked away I heard someone calling me but I didn't dare look all I knew was that I had to leave. Where? I don't know I just had to escape. All of the sudden I stopped in front of a door. I shook my head a little and realized that I was standing in front of Severus' and my rooms. I said the password but the door wouldn't open.

_He changed the password._

I tried the again the reached for the door but the wards that were set were strong ones and stung as I touched it.

_He re-warded the door. He doesn't want me…_

Tears stung my eyes as that realization hit home. I had nowhere else to go so I just sat there waiting for what? For him to come out or let me in. I also didn't know what I was waiting for all I knew that I couldn't feel anything anymore.

He won't come and save me this time. He won't hold me, hug me, love me.

Those thoughts floated in my head and refused to leave. I couldn't feel anything my heart refused to make itself know I couldn't blame my own heart for wanting to hide the pain was to unbearable. I can't believe Sev…(it even hurts to think his name) _he, he _would give up on us so fast. I thought he knew that no matter what I loved him. His past means little to me yes he did horrible things but that doesn't mean he is a bad person it made him the man he is today.

"Hermione?" I heard someone call.

"He doesn't want me anymore," I said without looking at the person next to me.

"What do you mean?" the voice asked.

"He changed the password and the wards. Its clear he doesn't want anyone not even me to come in." I said as if that answered the question.

"I'm pretty sure he wants you he just is scared that you will leave him due what he did as a Death Eater." He said.

"I don't care what he did as a Death Eater those actions made reality set in, they made him realize the difference between good and evil and made him the man he is today, I love him and he wont even take I seriously." I said crying.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So tell me your thoughts and if you want someone else's pov.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW PEOPLE!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Saw Harry Potter DH part 2 and it was AWESOME!**

**Disclaimer is on Ch. 1.**

* * *

><p>The tears wouldn't stop. The numbing sensation was slowly vanishing and the pain that I was fighting was making itself known and fighting to consume me whole. I looked at the portrait hole that was our…I mean his rooms. And stared, I didn't have the slightest idea why but I think that my heart is trying to will him to open the door and…I don't know do something.<p>

"You love him even if he did unspeakable thing to those that are none-magical? Why?" the mystery person sitting next to me asked.

"The reason for my love for him is none to simple to explain but the main one was that he didn't turn his back on me and ignored me on sight like most of the people I have known in my life have done, he understands me better than most do, and we are intellectually compatible. It may sound cold and unfeeling but I love him. His dark sense of humor, the warmth of his arms around me as he holds him, his touch, everything. I love everything about him and I'll be damned if anyone dares to say any different. I love his smile and how there are some smiles that he saves for me and me only." I said the pain finally making it self-known.

At that moment the world seemed to stop moving and the erratic beating of my heart seemed to quicken. Then the world went black.

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you awake?" his voice called.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the strange room I seemed to be carried to awhile ago.

"Try and stay down love. You are in the Hospital wing I found you unconscious on the floor outside our rooms." He said.

Oh, now its our rooms? Maybe this is one of those moments where he is waiting to drop the other shoe in private just so his privacy isn't corrupted by the people that should keep there invading questions at bay and should never ask.

As a I opened my eyes they instantly saw people surrounding me in the small cot of the Hospital wing. In the group I saw surprisingly my parents, Remus, Harry, Lavender, him, and Ron. Six pairs of eyes looked a little more than worried while one looked colder than ice. Two pairs of eyes helped me sit up and fluffed my pillows.

"Hermione what do you remember?" Harry asked his baby blues filled with concern.

"I was walking towards Sev..." (I winced at the thought of his name but recovered as soon as the pain had come) "Severus' rooms and then nothing all of the sudden I'm here again." I said avoiding his eyes as I told them the edited version of what really happened.

"Could everyone here give us a minute?" He asked.

I dared to look up to see everyone but my mother nod their heads.

"I will not go." She said.

"Mo...Mrs. Granger I assure you that I am completely safe with him." I said seriously. My voice sounded dead even to me.

She looked hurt when I called her Mrs. Granger instead of mom but she hurt me first she deserved it. She looked at me with hurt and a look that clearly stated that we were going to talk about whatever this new outcome is.

As soon as everyone was outside he put up wards the were seemingly impossible to breakthrough and a silencing spell. When all was locked and blocked he turned to look at me, I kept my gaze on the blanket that was covering me trying to avoid his piercing black orbs.

"Hermoine," I flinched at the sound of my name coming from his lips, "please know the I love you very much I really do. And my leaving doesn't stop me from loving you. I was scared and ashamed and my mind was racing from what the Grangers had said that I had thought that them telling you my wrongs would make you rethink what we have. And–"

"Stop, Severus stop," I said my voice weak from lack of use, "I...I love you too. And I thought that with all the talking and me helping you letting go of what has been haunting you was helping you grasp that..."

"My past made me the man all of you know today." He finished for me.

At that I had to look up. And then all the pieces were coming together. He was the one that found me on the floor last night.

"Why did you change the password and re-ward the doors?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Because I was hoping to keep your dear brothers (Harry and Remus) from coming in unexpectedly I did not mean to make you think otherwise." He said walking towards the cot. When he reached for me he picked me up and lied down setting me between his legs wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help but to put my head on his shoulder right on the crook of his neck. Ahh, warmth, safety, home.

"So, you heard everything I said last night?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry I left, I did not mean to...," Severus started to say.

"Shh. I know, I'm the one that should be apologizing I should not have expected this much from you in such a short period of time." I said looking down. He lifted my chin as a way to tell me to look at him.

"Its alright Hermione you are not the only one that thought I was ready to resist that kind of attack but the way he was looking at you so expectantly to comply I got scared that you would." He said truthfully.

I nodded my understanding.

We lied there for awhile and before to long everyone that was outside flooded back in.

"Before anyone starts to say anything stupid I would like to ask the Rose in my arms a very important question..." Severus said before everyone started the questions.

I looked at him curiosity dominating my features. I saw him reach for an object in his pocket and opened it.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the greatest of honors and become my wife?" Severus asked presenting me the beautiful blue diamond ring.

Yes, now all hell will surely break loose. I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes short i know but dont worry hell will break loose soon...**

**REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Pic of the ring is on my profile...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear readers I'm going to be gone for the following week on vacation. I have decided to update this chapter in the favor of those that have been reading my stories since the beginning…**

**I own nothing…**

* * *

><p>I looked at Severus straight in the eye and smiled.<p>

"Yes, Severus Tobias Snape I will marry you." I said and turned in his arms to hug him (even in the position we were in).

The smile that appeared on his face was the most beautiful think I have ever seen. Then the thought hit me…Oh my god I'm getting married! I smiled in his arms realizing I was going to marry the man I love. Severus took my hand placed the ring on my finger and kissed me tenderly. I could have sworn that the people in the room had left but the throat that was cleared proved me wrong. Severus and I stopped our kissing session and looked at us with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Well, its about damn time! He's been holding on to that thing for the past month!" Remus half yelled half laughed.

I looked at Severus in surprise.

He nodded supporting what Remus' had said.

"I couldn't find the right to do it," Severus said with a shrug.

I laughed and only held on to him tighter.

"Well Herms I think my time here is done…and remember you _have_ to invite me to the wedding." Lavender said with a smile.

"Don't worry your going to be one of my maids!" I yelled after her, her squeal of delight echoing from outside the halls.

I turned to see Ron and Harry smiling.

"If the both of you are getting married just remember we want to be there too." Harry laughed shaking Severus' hand.

"And I would like to start over as…friends and proof that I'm not like _him_." Harry said seriously at Severus.

Severus nodded and said; "I have been told by more than just one person that you are not your father's son. And yes, we can start over." Severus smiled at Harry.

"And remember you hurt my sister you will find yourself in an even worse situation than that of my father's." Harry told him with a nod from Ron to support the statement.

Yup, they do _love _me.

"I'm with Harry on that one. And, I would like to apologize to the both of you…To Sna…I mean Severus for being an ass all this time and to Hermione for pushing her to her limits on more than one occasion and almost loosing my balls and friendship in the process." Ron said with honesty in his voice.

I was expecting him for someone to burst in through the door and yell at Ron for his language but no one due to the fact that he was right.

Ron shook Severus' hand in as a sign of peace between the two. FINALLY! Then left for work and promised they would be back to steal me away for a hogsmead trip.

Remus came to sit at my side. Ahh my brother is here thank the gods!

"So…" Mrs. Granger tried to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short I know! It will be longer when i come back i promise!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE BECAUSE WITHOUT IT THE STORIES WOULD NOT EXIST!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SO SORRY for taking so long. I don't know how many of you have read or are reading both "3 Years" and "The Epiphany of Severus Snape" but if you have you may have gotten the announcement that I am trying to get my updating in order and give you guys new chapters every week or the weekend at the latest. Sorry if some of you planned on yesterday. Life and grocery shopping decided something different.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

* * *

><p>Perviously:<p>

_I turned to see Ron and Harry smiling._

_"If the both of you are getting married just remember we want to be there too." Harry laughed shaking Severus' hand._

_"And I would like to start over as…friends and proof that I'm not like him." Harry said seriously at Severus._

_Severus nodded and said; "I have been told by more than just one person that you are not your father's son. And yes, we can start over." Severus smiled at Harry._

_"And remember you hurt my sister you will find yourself in an even worse situation than that of my father's." Harry told him with a nod from Ron to support the statement._

_Yup, they do love me._

_"I'm with Harry on that one. And, I would like to apologize to the both of you…To Sna…I mean Severus for being an ass all this time and to Hermione for pushing her to her limits on more than one occasion and almost loosing my balls and friendship in the process." Ron said with honesty in his voice._

_I was expecting him for someone to burst in through the door and yell at Ron for his language but no one due to the fact that he was right._

_Ron shook Severus' hand in as a sign of peace between the two. FINALLY! Then left for work and promised they would be back to steal me away for a hogsmead trip._

_Remus came to sit at my side. Ahh my brother is here thank the gods!_

_"So…" Mrs. Granger tried to begin._

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?" I asked without looking at either of the Grangers.<p>

I felt more than saw them stiffen and could tell I had hit a sore spot for the both of them.

"Well...we, uh...um, we–"

"You never planned on telling her!?" Remus bellowed.

_'Oh, crap Moony's coming out. This is _not _good._'

I spared a glance at the Grangers to find them as white as a cloud. I felt Remus shift as if ready to pounce on either one of them for the fact that they hadn't told me about me being adopted. I put my hand on his in an effort to keep him as calm as I could. Severus was stiff as a board on my other side and held my other hand tightly. I knew that the next few moments were going to be bad. Very, very bad. I let go of Severus' hand and pulled my wand out and summoned some chairs for them to sit on.

"Sit," I said voice cold and steely.

The Grangers obeyed and sat on the offered chairs.

"Let's try this again, why did you not tell me I was adopted?" I asked giving both of my boys' hands a reassuring squeeze.

Mr. Granger cleared his throat and said, "We didn't think it necessary to tell you. We took you in and raised you as our own, for all intents a purposes you are _our_ daughter. Not the daughter of parents who didn't want you in the first place. Now, Hermione you will stop this nonsense and–"

"You're wrong," Remus cut him off somberly.

Mr. Granger looked put out and haughtily said, "I beg your pardon?"

"I said that you are wrong. Hermione was not given up because she wasn't wanted, she _had_ to be given up due to what she would have been exposed to and what might have happened to her if she had been raised and grown up in the middle of a war with a mad man running free and killing anything that stood in his way. Quite the contrary, she was loved by our parents, wanted. She was my mother's whole world after years of trying for a second child. Hermione brought her to this future for her to grow up in a danger free world, in a world where prejudice would not keep her from reaching the stars and beyond. Mother was wrong but that didn't mean she didn't care about Hermione enough to try and give her a better future," Remus said tugging his hand and trying to get free.

Mrs. Granger was clearly shocked at what Remus had said and Mr. Granger was a red as a tomato.

I gave Remus' hand a tight squeeze and put my head on his shoulder. This is a hard topic for him even when explaining it to me he seemed to have a hard time making amends with the choice our mother made. I don't blame him for having his preservations and am proud of him for starting to make his peace with our mother's choice.

"That can't be true," Mr. Granger whispered.

"It is," I said in the same cold tone as before.

Both Grangers' gaze shifted to me with a questioning look on their faces.

"And how would you know that young lady?" Mr. Granger asked his voice shaking slightly.

"Well, if you really love me as you claim to that means that you know me to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I know that it's true because he took me to the hospital where I was born. And in their records I found the birth certificate of one Hermione Elizabeth Lupin," at the mention of my birth name The Grangers noticeably.

"They recognize the name," Severus told me quietly.

I gave Severus a knowing look and thanked Merlin for his vast knowledge in legilimency and occlumency.

"Do you recognize the name?" Remus asked still looking somberly at them.

Mrs. Granger opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her husband who quickly said, "No."

I looked up to Remus to notice that the serious look on his face had turned dark.

_'Oh, shit. They are going to be taken to hell and back due to Mr. Granger's_ stubbornness.'

Mrs. Granger noticed Remus' sudden change and knew to be afraid of all that moved at this moment.

"Wrong answer," Remus said before letting my hand go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again sorry for the late update and promise that I'll keep trying to give you weekly updates.**

**Remember reviews = Love. They make my day =) **


End file.
